The Death of Amy Rose
by AusllyGirl123
Summary: Sonic and Amy were at Amy's house, preparing for dinner, when Sonic had to rush home. He had gotten a call from Knuckles that had said he and Amy had to report to TJBJFGDKJJSGNFI as fast as they could. Doctor Robuttnic was back and ready to battle. What happens when Amy risks her life for Sonic? (One-Shot! Please read! Rated T for death)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Hey guys! I just decided to create this one-shot cause my sister was begging me saying, "GURL, MAKE A SONIC AND AMY ONE-SHOT CALED THE DEATH OF AMY ROSE! DO IT NOW!" So... Yeah. Just to let you guys know, I don't like Sonic very much but my sister was begging me to make this. But I can tell you that this is going to be interesting... Hehehehe... Tarbo1(My sister), YOU ARE GOING TO HATE THIS!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any characters from the Sonic searies.**

* * *

_**The Death of Amy Rose**_

_**Sonic's POV**_

"Sonic, can you come here for a second?" My girlfriend, Amy (sexy) Rose asked me.

I got up from the couch. "Sure, Amy!" I called back, walking over to her.

Once I got to the kitchen, Amy was wearing a tight suit with neon everywhere. "What do you think?" She asked.

"EWW! AMY TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT OFF GO CHANGE EWWW!" I screamed, running from the kitchen.

"Sonic! Your so mean!" I heard her exclaim. "Fine. I'll go change!"

I chuckled and went to pick up my glass of soda, but it slipped from my grasp and fell on the pink carpet floor. What? It's Amy's house.

"NOOOO!" I screamed like a girl. "This means..."

"Did you know what you can clean up a spilled drink by soaking it up with napkins?"

I started crying in anger. "OMOCHAO, THIS IS NOT THE TIME." I said to the stupid robot, slapping it down to the ground.

Robot blood started spilling out. "Yes!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Oh right, the carpet." I quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen, grabbed some napkins, and ran back to the carpet.

Placing the napkins of the spill, I heard a gasp from behind me, "Gasp! Sonic Thy Hedgehawg! This ain't no play place!" Amy said like a six year old.

"Amy, I'm really sorry." I say, relived she had changed back to her regular clothes.

Amy smiled and squealed, galloping over to me like a horse (literally) and jumping on me.

"It's ok, Sonic! You didn't mean to." She snuggled into my chest and I coughed.

"Ok well if you excuse me, I'm going to feed my... mermaid." I say, getting up from her and speeding from the house.

I heard her yell from behind me, "Don't foget to texteth me, Sonic thy Headgehawg! OR YOU'LL REGRET IT."

"Ok, babeh!" I yelled back, lying.

As I was running, I got tired and stopped. **(Sonic getting tired? Who saw that coming?)**

"Did you know you could go faster by increasing your stamina?"

No.

Not that voice.

Not again!

I broke down into the soft, luscious grass and started bawling. "O-o-o-o-mochao, This ain't the ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-time- Oh das good." I say between sobs.

I pulled a neon orange book from my butt. **(You know how sometimes in TV shows a character pulls something from behind him/her? Yeah.)**

I turned to a fresh page and started writing,

_O-o-o-o-mochao, this ain't the ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-time_

_Trying to figure out this rhy-y-y-y-y-yme_

_Fo my song that isn't lo-o-o-o-o-ong_

_Maybe I should play some ping-po-o-o-o-o-ong._

"Oh yeah!" I exclaim, putting the book back in my butt. "I'll work on the song later."

Omochao stared at me blankly and silently for a second before saying, "Did you know you could read a book by pronouncing the letters at once?"

I scoff. "Girl please," I pause, crossing my arms then continuing, "Of course I didn't know that. Now I'm leaving." **  
**

I begin strolling down the sidewalk and spot Elise**(If any SonicXElise shippers are reading this, I'm sorry,)**, "Yo, Elise!" I shout.

She sees me and smiles flirtatiously, "Oh why hello there, Sonic."

"Take off that fake tan and get a real tan on your legs!" I yell before running away, laughing like a maniac.

Once I got home, I went to my kitchen and opened the fridge, spotting my favorite food, Chilly Dogs.

"Mmmmmm!" I say as I take a bite out of one.

Just then, my watch gets a call.

I press 'Answer' and Knuckles appears on the tiny little screen. "Oh hey, Knuckles! You look so tiny on this tiny little screen! Yes you do! Yes you do!" I say, petting the watch.

Rolling his eyes, Knuckles said, "Bro, this ain't no time fo yo shizzel. All us down yonder need yo help with this Doctor Robuttnic stuff."

"Doctor Robuttnic!" I say in the voice from Sonic Underground**(1)**

Knuckles nods. "Yes. Now all ya'll better get that Amy fella and be on you way down yonder. Got that, partner?"

"SIR, YES SIR." I yell, soluting to the watch.

Knuckles nodded. "Good job, Sargent. We will be waiting at TJBJFGDKJJSGNFI."

"TJBJFGDKJJSGNFI?" I ask, completely clueless.

Knuckles nods. "Yes. The Justin Biber Joker Fan Ghost Dark Knight Junior Jelly's Signifigent Gala Next For Intensity. Or TJBJFGDKJJSGNFI."

I nod in understanding. "Oh! TJBJFGDKJJSGNFI! I remember that place! We went there when we were bros."

I sighed.

"Thoes were the days." Knuckles nodded, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Well I'll meet you at TJBJFGDKJJSGNFI."

"Ok. Bye." I say, pressing 'End Call.'

Taking out my phone, I called Amy and said, "We're going to help beat Doctor Robuttnic. I'll pick you up in five."

I heard her gasp, "But mah baby I dunno where we be going and I will get blood on my dress!" She exclaimed and started crying.

"It's at TJBJFGDKJJSGNFI." I say, Instantly shutting her up.

Amy squeals loudly and yells, "I love The Justin Biber Joker Fan Ghost Dark Knight Junior Jelly's Signifigent Gala Next For Intensity!"

"Me to! Now get ready, gal." I command, hanging up my pink and purple and white phone. What? I like barbie.

I pulled on my black skinny jeans, a girly floral t-shirt, and my 8 inch ruby red high heals.

I also pulled my spikes into a fancy ponytail and applied some red lip stick, mascara, black eye shadow, and blush.

"Perfect!" I squealed in happiness once I saw my how I looked. "I am amazeballs..." I whisper before running out squealing like a girl who just got a phone.

Once I was about to leave the house, I got a call from my cousin, Ivy.

"WHAT UP, IV'S!" I scream into the phone.

_"Sonic, please don't yell." _She mutters into the phone.

I shrug. "Ok."

_"So what's up?"_ She asks me.

"Oh you know," I pause. "gas prices."

_"..."_

"What?" I ask her.

_"Nothing. Listen, I gotta go. Bye." _And then she hangs up.

I stare at the phone, my eyes wide like this, O_O

"I love you...!" I whisper into the phone, dragging out the you.

I glance at the clock before applying more lipstick, popping my lips, and walking out the door in my high heals.

_**At Amy's**** House**_

I pulled up to Amy's driveway in my neon orange Chevy Camaro.

When I got out, my high heals clicked as I carried my red velvet purse.

I knocked on Amy's door, and she answered in her casual dress.

"Gasp! Sonic! You look toats amazeballz!" Amy squealed, squadaddeling into my car.

I smirked. "I know." I walked back to my car, got into the front seat, and began driving to TJBJFGDKJJSGNFI.

* * *

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I VILL KILL YOU, SONIC THY HEADGEHAWG!"

Amy's spikes bristled. "Hey! That's my thing!" She snapped, glaring at Doctor Robuttnic.

Doctor Robuttnic rolled his eyes and fired a lazor at me while yelling, "I'M FIREING MAH LAZAH!"

Quickly, I dodged the lazor and jumped up at Doctor Robuttnic, punching him countless times in the stomach.

He yelled in pain and struck my face with force, forcing me to fall down from his little rocket-ship thingy.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled, running over to me.

I blinked my eyes open, "Amy... Run..." I whispered.

Amy started crying and said, "No! No I won't leave without you, Sonic!"

"No he's about to throw a five foot machete at you. You're about to die." I deadpanned.

Slowly, Amy turned around, only to be stabbed in the face with the big knife.

She gasped and fell forward, pushing the knife into her face even more.

I stared in horror as she fell, my eyes wide with tears pricking at the corners of them.

"Ha! What are you going to do now, Sonic?!" Doctor Robuttnic yelled at me, laughing like an idiot he is.

Then I began to grin. "I'MMA PARTAY!"

Then I ran away, planning for the party of The Death of Amy Rose.

* * *

**A/N~ Soooooo how'd you like it? Please review! I hope this one-shot made you laugh not sad. It wasn't suppost to be sad. But ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this humor one-shot. Please please please please R&R!**

**PEACE!**

**~AusllyGirl123**


	2. The Party (Extra Mini Chapter)

**Hi! So I decided to make this a two-shot. I just had to. x3 Ok so this one is the party after Amy died. Ok well READ ON!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own any characters from the Sonic series.**

* * *

_**WhoeverTheHeckAmy'sMotherIs's POV**_

_RING! RING RING! KJDGFHNBDU FLIPPIN RING. _

My ring tone went off once I collapsed on the couch.

I picked it up and said, "H-hallo, Sonic. W-w-w-w-w-w-hat's up with y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you- oh das good."

I pulled a neon pink book from my butt and began writing,

_W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what's up with y-y-y-y-y-you?_

_You're acting like dino po-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!_

_I'm gonna make some stew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew_

_Made of dino poo and you-u-u-u-u-u-u!_

"I'mma finish that later." I said, forcing the slimy poop covered book back into my big butt.

I focused on Sonic again, "So Sonic, bby, what did you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Oh you know, just inviting you to a party." He says.

I tip my head to the side. "What for? DID MAH LITTLY BBY HIT PUBERTY?!"

"NU! NU! NU!" Sonic yelled. "It's a party because... Wait for it..."

I waited for it.

"Amy... Is... DEAD!" He screamed happily.

My smile dropped. "S-she's d-dead?" I whisper.

"YES! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!" Sonic asked loudly.

Soon, my face formes a huge smile. "FINALLY! THAT LITTLE BRAT IS GONE! OH YES! WHEN DAT PARTAY?"

"It's today at 4." He replied.

I smiled widely. "I'll be there," Then I hung up.

_... Oh das good. _

I pulled the slimy book from my butt again and began writing,

_I'll be there_

_in your hair_

_at the fair_

_LIEK A RAT_

_I AIN'T NO BAT_

_I'MMA WEAR A HAT_

_THAT IS FAAAAAAAT!_

Stuffing the slimy book back into my butt, I squadaddled over to my closet and took something out to wear.

* * *

_**Sonic's POV**_

Everyone is SO happy Amy is gone! SHE WAS A FRIGGEN NIGHTMARE! We will always... Not regret PRANKING HER! HA!

I snort like a pig and go up to my room, searching for something to wear.

I picked out something simple.

A whole body suit that looked like a pig.

A friggen pig.

"I'M HEAR!" A voice yelled from downstairs.

Once I got down, I saw Amy's mom standing at the door with a B3 face on.

"What up, Amy's mom!?"

She shrugs. "Eh. Gas prices."

I smiled derpily and rolled fown the stairs, yelling, "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

WhateverTheHeckAmy'sMom'sNameIs smiled and laughed with me.

* * *

Soon enough, the other guests were here.

We were playing a game called pin the knife on the Amy.

"ALMOST THERE!" Knuckles yelled, punching things everywhere.

Then,

"Did you know you can not break things by-" "SHADDAP!" He screamed, eating the robot, swallowing it, digesting it, pooping it out, fly's eating it, fly's pooping it out, then it dissolved into thin air.

Shadow looked at me. "Ewwziez. We be sniffin poopziez." He spluttered as he watched Tails stab Amy right in the head.

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed, charging over to the picture of Amy and ripping it down. "DIEEEEE!" Everyone screamed.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Er'body went silent.

I walked slowly to the door, taking 50 feet steps at a time.

Once I cracked open the door, I almost jumped out of my pig suit.

"KILL HER!" I screamed, dragging the somehow alive Amy into the room.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, beginning to beat Amy senseless with forks and spoons.

Someone pulled out her eye on a fork and began nomming on it.

"Om. Nom nom. Nom om." The person said, slobbering all over the eyeball.

Amy just sat there, smiling like an idiot.

"Ow." She said simply.

My eye twitched. "OMNOM HER!"

Er'body began omnoming Amy and ripping her guts out.

Finally, Amy's guts were everywhere and her empty carcass was hanging on my wall like a poster.

"Yay." I said with the duck face.

"Okie er'body! Go bye bye! BRING SOME FREE GUTS WITH YALL!"

I yelled, slapping er'body on thy butt.

Finally, we were at peace.

The Death of Amy Rose, was finally becoming true.

* * *

**I'm really sorry this was only 700 words. I was only planning it to be a one-shot but I made it a two-shot. This was suppost to be a mini chapter just with the party. I hope you liked it.**

**PEACE!**

**~AusllyGirl123**


End file.
